Point of No Return
by teesloverB01
Summary: "I'll take care of it all. All you have to do… Is be there to pull the trigger." One of our heroes makes a choice he won't ever be able to go back on.


A/N: So I know Jason was killed by the Joker and that he came back as the Red Hood and stuff, but I wanted a different approach to his death. This is kind of a weird idea, but I still hope you like it!

_**These mean thoughts... Actually, flashbacks**__! _Well, you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I no own nothing. I also don't own the brief lyrics from "Mercenary" by Panic at the Disco and/or any quotes that you recognize.

* * *

Jason Todd struggled with the ropes that kept his hands tied behind his back. He looked over at Joker who was looming over his fallen mentor. He growled at the clown, trying to squirm out of the ropes. Batman was **his** target. He was not about to let some lowlife villain kill his prey. "Don't touch him!"

The villain turned around and smirked at Robin. "Oh, I would love to just leave him to you and be there to see your very first killing! But!… Sadly, I cannot. I made a very good deal with, I must admit, quite a fearful adversary. So I don't plan on backing away from it now. Sorry."

"I. Will. Kill. You. Batman is mine."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, little boy." Joker walked over to Robin and lifted his chin up with a finger. "Gonna stand there all night? Not having second thoughts, are we? Or can you just not go through with it?" He looked up slightly, directing the question to the shadows behind him.

"No. I can do it."

Jason's eyes widened as the shadow stepped into the light. "Nightwing?! What the hell are you doing?"

He didn't answer and turned to Joker instead. Joker put the gun in Nightwing's hand, grinned, and backed away, eyes trained on the scene about to unfold. Nightwing walked forward and knelt down, meeting Jason's eyes. "I'm sorry about this."

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Joker is right there! You know, the one person who happens to be our worst enemy! Get me out of here!" Jason cried, his hands finally slipping out of the rope.

"Robin…"

"Stop wasting time talking to him!" Joker wailed from the sidelines. "Kill him already before the temptation becomes too much for me… I mean, for him."

"Shut up." Nightwing demanded, turning his attention back to Robin. Suddenly, Robin's hand shot up and grabbed the older hero by the throat. Nightwing struggled to breathe as the hand tightened its grip.

"And... here... we... go!" Joker giggled, taking too much interest in what was happening. "What'd I say? He's too far gone now!"

"Jason, stop. This isn't you. Please…" Nightwing choked out, desperate to keep from killing him. Jason faltered at the sound of his name and he loosened his hold. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped his head with his hands. He groaned and stumbled back, before seeing Batman on the floor.

That's right, he had a job to do. He had to kill the Batman, so his Queen could be happy. So that he would do her proud. He snarled lowly and started towards the man, bloodlust taking over his thoughts, rage filling his eyes. But Nightwing stood in front of him, blocking his path. "Get out of my way." He didn't move, so Jason's hand snaked up to his neck again. He had to destroy anyone in his way. It was the only way to finish his task. He had to…

_BANG!_ Jason's body jolted when he heard the gunshot, muffled by his own body. His breathing became shallow and he looked at the shooter. For a moment, his mind cleared and grateful eyes gazed up at him. "Dick…" He whispered and his body crumpled to the floor, getting caught in Nightwing's arms. All he could hear was his crying. All he could feel were the tears that fell. And all he could see was his big brother. Not a hero, but not a killer, just… a brother.

"Jay... I... I'm... I'm so… I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you. I'm sorry!" Nightwing sobbed, pulling Jason in, hugging him tightly.

He felt angry. How could Dick betray his own family like that? How could he do this!? But then Jason remembered. _I want you to be the one to kill me._ "I understand." He whispered in Dick's ear and he went limp, dying in his brother's arms. Nightwing laid his body down and kneeled beside him.

His tears didn't stop falling until Joker came up behind him and took his gun back. He bent down, making sure only the boy could hear, for Batman started to stir behind them. "Ah! Now that's good work! You certainly give it such a glow! I don't know if it's art, but I like it! Better go, little bird. Don't want Batsy seeing you over a body like that."

Nightwing stood up, taking in big gulps of air, stopping the tears. He started to walk away, going back to the entrance of the warehouse, but a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He glanced back at the Joker.

"Just know this, my little bird, the next time we meet, you better have a lot more to offer. That outfit might help you bury your feelings, your true self, but I can see your cracks. I find you to be a truly extraordinary specimen. I look forward to breaking you." The villain hissed as he let go and Nightwing disappeared into the shadows.

"Why is it every time I come for you somebody always gets in the way? Ah, well. I guess I'll just have to clean up the mess." Joker stood there patiently as he waited for Batman to regain his senses. Oh, the things he did for fame.

* * *

**Two days earlier**

Joker stared into the darkness of the alley, trying to identify the person who called for their meeting. A batarang had flown into the wall behind him, so it was only natural to think it was his old friend, Batsy! But, then again, he wouldn't have missed, right? He grinned broadly once he realized the only other person it could be.

"Wonder boy! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in, what's it been, 2 years? It's been too long… Bats' new sidekick isn't nearly as fun as you are. Doesn't even deserve to be called _**my **_bird. Anyways, it can only be destiny that we're here now. As though we were made for each other.… Beauty and the Beast. Of course, if anyone else calls you beast, I'll rip their lungs out. Haha, sometimes I just kill myself!"

"Cut the crap, Joker." Nightwing grabbed him by the collar and shot him a glare.

"Ohh, seems I've got a live one here. Ok, darling, I'll hear you out. What do you want?"

Nightwing pushed him back and crossed his arms. "I want to make a deal."

"Ah, have you ever danced with the devil in pale moonlight? No? Well, that's what you're doing right now."

"Do you want to take it or not?"

"Mmmmmmm…. All right, sell to your Uncle J."

"I want to kill Robin."

Joker raised an eyebrow looking at his little bird suspiciously. "Oh? And why, may I ask, would you want that? Oh, wait I know. Is this a trick? And I thought my jokes were bad."

"It's not and it doesn't matter why. Will you do it or not?"

"Of course I will! That's like killing two bats with one bird! Well, sort of. More like a bird with a bat as collateral. But first, what's in it for me? I'll have to go back to prison and its not exactly a wonderland in there."

"What? Like the others wouldn't fear you even more? Respect you? You did just kill their worst enemy's partner and ruined _him_ as collateral."

"OHH! How right you are, boy! This is why you're my favorite. Deliver them both to me and I'll take care of the rest!"

"No. You are not going to lay one hand on Robin. You won't be killing him… I will."

"….Interesting. Quite a way to go, getting killed by who you thought was a good friend. Yes, I'll take you up on your offer, mini-Bats. A 'hero' murdering one of his own… And I'll be the one who takes all the credit?! How perfect. And who would've thunk it? A natural born killer right under my nose." Joker spun on his heel, leaving the other behind.

"Wait. How are you going to get him to come to you?"

"How rude of you to underestimate me! Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it all, I'll even explain it away for you. All you have to do… Is be there to pull the trigger." Joker whirled back around, holding a hand out. "Do we have a deal, hero?"

Nightwing stared down for a minute, as he ran through all the conversations he had with Bruce and Jason.

_**Psimon and Queen Bee**__**captured him. Who knows what the damage could be? **_

**He saw Jason try to plunge the knife into Bruce's chest. **_**"Jason!"**_

_**What's wrong with me?!**_

_**I **_will_** save you.**_

_**It's not his fault!**_

_**If I lose it again, I want you to be the one who kills me. Dick, promise me! Swear on your parents' grave that you'll do it! You. No one else.**_

"_**I promise."**_

"Well!?" Joker's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Do we have a deal!?"

Nightwing nodded and shook his enemy's hand. "We do."

"Hmm, you really want to go through with this."

"I made a promise. I'm not going to break it."

"Ahh, what a joy it'll be to be the only one to witness your first murder! They always grow up so fast! Well, nice doing business with you! I'll be in touch."

"I am not a murderer." Nightwing said, quivering ever so slightly.

"We'll see about that."

The two of them then went their separate ways and vanished into the night.

* * *

**Present **

Joker sat in the back of the armored car, cuffed and quite beaten. Batsy was undoubtedly angry with him. Granted, he did look very suspicious with that crowbar and gun in his hand, standing over his bird's boring replacement. Oh, well, the plan worked out fine. It's too bad the boy blunder will still have to enlighten that new team of his about the death. And he'd have to deal with that guilt forever. That's all right, those feelings are necessary at first. Yes, he'll turn out to be a fine pursuer of the craft. A new masterpiece.

"He might even turn out to be a better one than me!" Joker gleefully laughed, clapping his hands together. "Oh, Bats, I hope you'll go easy on him! Just for me! Oh, hell, what do I care? Do your worst! Too bad I won't be abe to see it."

Ah, who gives a damn! After all, the fun was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Ok, first of all, let me explain a little bit. Everyone knows the usual story. Joker captures Robin and tortures him and everything, then Bats or the team come and save him.

But! What if, instead of being a bad guy, Joker actually helps out for once, even if it was for his own gain? i know it's totally OOC, but I just had to consider this! And that's how this came out. I do hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. **This is just a suggestion, but if you read this, then read other stories in which Dick is mourning Jason's death... Well... Dick either becomes very, very suspicious or he just became the best actor ever. **


End file.
